


Onomatopoeia for Love

by Sasurealian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasurealian/pseuds/Sasurealian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I knew escaping hell meant stepping fresh foot into a new one, I might have had a talk with God before being born.  However, it was no coinsedence that after 6 years I find my once thought to be dead lover alive, but without any memories.  Can I re-piece his memories?  And if I can, will we ever escape this hell alive? ::Ereri::</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onomatopoeia for Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ereri fanfiction....and it's been a long while since I've written anything actually. Let's hope for the best. xD I got this idea from a dream I had. o.o Soo, yea, that might be why it seems weird. Also, Levi isn't an old fart in this. xD I decided to make him older than Eren, but not by much.
> 
> Some chapters will be beta read and some won't. This one isn't, so excuse my poor grammar in areas. xD

I was four years old when I last saw my mom. It was in the most depressing form, too. I was draped in a long black cloak that fell all the way to the floor. My emerald eyes watered as I clung to my older sister, Mikasa who acted completely composed. We sat in front of my mother’s casket watching her frozen body as if she’d come back to life. I cried out a few times asking why she had to be in there and when she was going to wake up like she always did in the mornings. The tears washed over my dirty face and people hissed at me as I clung to them repeating the same question. ‘Why is mama sleeping so much? Can mama come home now?’

That night a man with a stoic face carried me home, but I was never allowed to cry again. In fact, I feared to ever let tears escape my eyes like they did that day.

Fear became the only emotion I knew and pain was my best friend. It let me know I was still alive and still breathing. I fell into a nasty void that day and there was no way to escape and no way to get out.

Oh god please…..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Cars zoomed past me like my memories in the last 15 years of my life. A small suitcase leaned beside me as I waited beside the curb. It was a rather cold day out for May, but I didn’t say a word as I stared ahead. After all these years I was finally moving out of the house that made my nightmares reality. I didn’t turn around to look back, and if anything, the cars in front of me were much more inviting than the scene behind me. I almost was tempted to take a few steps forward, but something grabbed my arm and stopped me, “Eren.”

I jumped and turned towards my older sister. Her long inky black hair blew in the wind and her expression told me to pull myself together. She was three years older than me and it truly showed. I felt like such a child compared to her, “I know.”

“Good.” She leaned forward and adjusted my tie, “you look really handsome today. Just remember, it’s a brand new page and a whole new book for the both of us now. Don’t let those demons behind us chase us.”

I didn’t speak a word to her. I understood she was trying to be strong for the both of us, but my heart was feeling rather faint for starting a whole new book. I felt that this story would be similar to the last. Kind of like a sequel.

Suddenly a car pulled forward and Mikasa picked up my suitcase and nudged me to get in. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

I hesitantly stared at the mansion in front of me. It was intimidating to be in a new home, especially one as big as this. There was a sign made out of stone engraved with ‘Little Titan’s Preparatory School for the Gifted.’ However I wasn’t sure how Mikasa and I ended up in a place like this.

I heard the rumors that only orphans went to this school, and not just any orphans, but gifted orphans. I wasn’t sure how I fell into this category, unless gifted meant problematic. I inwardly sighed as I took a step forward. The car that dropped us off here drove away and I watched it until it disappeared. “Are you sure this is a good idea? Ya’know….after everything?”

Mikasa bawled her fists at her side and I could see her gritting her teeth, “Eren, it won’t be like before, I promise you.” I wanted to believe her, I truly did, but how could things magically start looking up after the past 11 years?

“OH MY GREAT HEAVENS!”

We were greeted by a loud obnoxious girl and a very tight hug. I stood frozen as she crushed me into her grasps. I glanced to Mikasa sympathetically and waited for it to end. Oh god please let this end.

“You are both FINALLY here! I’m Professor Hange!” She shook our hands urgently and I tried not to stare into her four eyes.

“Uhm, yea, nice to meet you.” I spoke meekly, hoping she’d back up a few feet. It was as if she was looking at us like we were some type of experiments.

“Well, I’m glad to have some new additions to our little family here. Come in come in!” She practically skipped to the front door with both Mikasa and mine’s bag. I made a mental note to try and stay about 12 feet from her at all cost.

Once we walked it I lost my breath at the sight. It was….beautiful! The floor was like glass and the ceiling had a chandelier that looked like thousands of stars dancing. There was a double staircase decorating both sides of the room and plenty of doors that led to one place or another.

I couldn’t believe this was a school…and for orphans? It seemed fishy, but I didn’t want to let this dream end. It smelled clean and fresh in here and there wasn’t any sight of that man anywhere to be found. A smiled graced my face without knowing and it took me by surprise. Then I turned to my sister and to see her smiling the same way made my heart drop. Was this what it was like to smile? To actually feel something that wasn’t fear? Damn the fickle ways of fate. I wasn’t sure if this was going to magically turn into a nightmare or not, but I wasn’t the guy to let my guard down. I could see straight through a mask and I was damn good at it, too.

“Soooo, this is it!” Hange spun in a circle and grinned with all her teeth showing. 

“Everyone is currently having quiet time in their rooms. We have it for three hours a day from 2 till 5 PM. Gives the students some time to relax or study. Basically anything they want to do, but they have to remain in their rooms for that time. Helps us all out, really.” Hange cringed, “Even the professors need time to rest and more important, prepare for dinner and our nightly routines.”

“Oh!” She raised a finger and hopped forward, “Almost forgot to tell you! You’re going to have…” She leaned in and began to whisper in a sing-song tone, “A roommate!”

The smile on my face instantly shattered. Great. Fucking fantastic.

“Wait, can my sister be my roommate?”

“Oh Eren, don’t be silly.” She wagged her finger at me like I was some two year old, “You’ll be having a male roommate. And actually….it’s about time you meet him! You’ll be in room 228. It’s right up stairs and down the hall, let me know if you can’t find it.”

“But-“

“And don’t worry; I’m sure you’ll both be best friends!” I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the idea. Pfft, yea right. Mikasa was lead off by the ‘professor’ and I nursed my temple as I made my way up the stairs.

“Room 225, room 226, room 227….room….228.” I stopped at the wooden door and sighed. I didn’t like the idea of sharing a room. Ya’know, my first initial thought of this place was pretty decent, but now it was like a quiet, empty, and virtual purgatory. Throw in the roommate thing and you got yourself a one way ticket to all aboard the nope train.

I wasn’t sure what to do next. Do I knock? Do I walk in and act like I know what I’m doing? What if this guy is loud? Oh god, please don’t be loud.

I decided to abandon all fear and walked straight in. The door wasn’t locked which told me this guy wasn’t too concerned, but once I stepped into I immediately froze.

There lying on his bed (on what I guessed was his side of the room) was a man with his shirt off and arms thrown over his head. He appeared to be asleep with his lips inched apart. His skin was like silk and reflected that of creamy milk. His hair however, was styled in an undercut and reminded me that of a raven.

I ignored the sleeping roommate and quietly snuck over to my bed. It was empty with only white sheets decorating the bed. The room itself was pretty boring. The walls were white and the floor matched and the only color in the room was the dark green sheets my ‘roommate’ had. He sported a desk in the corner and a lamp pushed back on the said desk. His clothes were folded neatly and everything looked to be exactly in its place. There wasn’t an imperfection in this room.

I was about to sit myself on my bed, but without warning my entire body was slammed into the wall nearest to me. I felt my body react immediately and threw my arms up to smash whoever was touching me. Once my eyes adjusted, I realized it was my once asleep roommate. Just how; he was asleep 3 seconds prior to his attack.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in my room you fucking brat!” His cold eyes dug into mine and I felt my heart begin to race.

“I’m your new roommate…H-Hange didn’t inform you?”

“Kek, you’re as stupid as a burned out bulb on a string of lights. In fact, you’re that one bulb that makes all the others go out.”

I pushed the shorter man off me, my hands connecting to his shirtless chest, “Shut up! Who in the heck do you think you are?!”

He backed away from me and gazed at me in such a way it stung. His eyes were like daggers…and…they were also very familiar. I stared at him for longer than I would have liked. His figure, his eyes, his hair...even his scent. Who was this guy?

“You’re a worthless piece of shit. Let me give you a warning.” He pushed me up against the wall and wrapped one of his hands around my neck while the other pressed against my abdomen. He leaned up on his toes until his mouth was only but an inch away from my ear, “Stay away from me you fuck, and maybe I won’t kill you. Got it?” 

I swallowed down whatever was left in my throat and stayed pressed into the wall. The raven simply threw a plain black V-neck over his head and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter as he left the room. I damned my fate to the fiery pits of hell. This was not okay. I wasn’t sure which place was worse; my previous location or this one. 

Finally after a few minutes passed, I peeled myself away from the wall and over to my bed. I was going to talk to Hange about this. There was no way I was sharing a room with a murderer, but still…why did he look so familiar? I rubbed my face into my hands and groaned.

“H-hey!”

A voice broke me from my thoughts and I glanced up looking towards the exit of my room. A boy with blond short hair stood staring at me with a meek smile, “My name is Armin, and I hear you’re the new kid.”

I nodded quietly, “Yea…my sister and I are.”

“I’m sorry about your roommate. Honestly he’s not that bad most days. He just doesn’t like people….or contact. It’s really dumb for Hange to place you in a room with him.” The boy sighed sheepishly, “I think she wants to open him up a little bit. He has only been here for a few years and I know he has a pretty messed up past. But honestly, Levi is harmless.”

“Wait, what did you say?!” I jumped up onto my feet and ran at Armin who stood at the door stunned.

“U-uh…he is harmless?”

I shook my head, “No! The name! What is his name?”

“L-Levi…?”

My breath felt like it had been stolen. I had not heard that name in years….Levi….Levi….Levi…my best friend….my first l-lo…  
….but that’s impossible. He was supposed to be dead…

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as much as possible. ^^ I'd like to know what you guys think though. =S I get really timid with my writing at times so forgive me!!


End file.
